full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie Dyne
Cassie Dyne, or Hope to her friends, was an orphan that had an unfortunate accident involving ants. Mutated much like Rebecca Harris, she became a human/insect hybrid calling herself Ant-Girl, and is at times Rebecca/Fly-Girl's sidekick/pupil/partner. She also seems to go to help out the Talbot Pack, mostly to help out Scout. Characteristics *'Name': Cassie Dyne *'Aliases': Hope, Ant-Girl, Half-Pint *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Red in Ant Form) *'Likes': Hiking, Parkouring, breaking and entering (but never stealing), ‘The Final Countdown’ by Europe and ‘Disintegrate’ by the Cure, Rebecca, Charles Zellinski *'Dislikes': Being labeled as a thief, people calling her nothing, getting punched *'Family': None (orphan) Appearance Human\Casual Ant-Girl Background Cassie Dyne, or Hope to some around her, was an orphan found at the doorsteps of the local Everett orphanage, abandoned at the age of just being a newborn. She never questioned what her life could have been or who her parents were; she just wants to live in the here and now. To distract her from it, she did insane stunts and jumps on rooftops, becoming a pro-Parkour athlete in the process. Though none of the adopted parents wanted to adopt her; they thought of her as a bit on the… uncontrollable side. It also didn’t help that she broke into places, but didn’t steal anything; she only did it for the thrill, but was still thrown in juvenile hall, nevertheless. But it didn’t matter for her if she didn’t have anyone; if she didn’t care, she could get hurt. Though that changed when she bumped into him. Charles Zellinski. A fellow parkour athlete that she bumped into… unfortunately it was when she was stealing from a local gang that had just robbed a convenience store. She tried to ditch boht the gang and Charles, but the latter still kept up with her, which actually impressed her deeply. However, the gang had caught up with them both, leaving the two to fight, which impressed one another; Charles with her street fighting, and Cassie with his impressive martial arts along with his skateboard. Afterwards, she complimented on him, saying he was alright… but was disappointed, when he took the money and threw it back down to the convenience store, and took off apologizing. A few days later, she fell into the same gang, which threatened to turn her in again since she was never identified in the theft. They wanted her to break into Bio-Tech, and steal some high-tech weaponry of sorts. Some kind of experiment to do with Ants. Breaking in was a piece of cake, as she managed to get through the place. But what she found was just beyond weirdness in the closed up lab. In there, she had found a project to creating ants that could change their size to human height and width without buckling under the pressure due to the change of mass to their bodies. They could shrink and grow at will, as well as having attributes of three different ants all together: the durability and powerful attacks of the Bullet Ant, the erratic speed and electrical defense of the Crazy Ant, and the strong and durable anatomy of the common Fire Ant. What Bio-Tech didn’t know was that in order to make the strains work together, the scientist, Simon Bartok, had stolen a sample of the Lycan virus from Johnny Harris, and used it to easily fuse the DNA strains together to make the Super-Ants. It looked like they were creating Super-Ants, but unknown to her, one super-ant had escaped the containment area, as Cassie was looking for something to get them out safely. The super-ant had made its way to her without her known, going up on her neck… and bit hard on the flesh. Cassie immediately crushed it, as she almost freaked out, and forgot to steal the stuff. She managed to escape the place, but was videotaped in the process. Easily avoiding the gang, she made it to her hideaway in an abandoned clock tower, where she had a restless night. Tossing and turning in her sleep, she suddenly shot up, feeling a heat rush flush over her body, as she looked ot her hands, as they started to form red claws. Her whole body hurting, as she fell to the floor, she began changing… until she finally resembled a humanoid ant version of herself. However, she awoke, seeing herself, and startled herself, causing her to crash into the wall with immense strength. And if it made it even weirder, she shrunk to the size of an ant, showing to have powerful jumping abilities, as well as having 50 times her own strength. Though her confusion and fear of her new form wore off, as she felt a rush with it, as well as some major cravings for something sweet, breaking into a convenience store to grab some sugar and other sweets. The next morning, she awoke, finding herself in her clock tower abode, naked on the floor and asleep on a pile of torn candy bar wrappers, M&M bags, and other sugar-related products. However, before she could contemplate on it, she was suddenly snagged and caught by strange men in black, and knocked out. Waking up again, she found herself dressed in a hospital gown, and in a white containment cell. At that moment, the scientist behind the Super Ants, Simon Bartok, walked in as he was deeply amazed of her transformation on the footage when she broke in. The gang that she was with had been caught and spilled the beans of her hideout. Bartok explained that she was the crowning achievement in his experiments, and now that this came up, he could begin mutating other humans. But first… he had to cultivate her to duplicate the whole process. Not liking the idea, she used her strength to break free, managing to transforming into her Ant-Girl body, and using all the skills, including her size changing abilities, she managed to escape what apparently was a warehouse out in nowhere. But she didn’t get far, as some of the mutated Super Ants were about to catch her, and they would have. If not for Fly-Girl flying in to get her out. After the two were settled down, introduced, and Cassie wearing something not too revealing, Rebecca had filled her in on Bartok’s illegal experiments and was sent by Bio-Tech to apprehend him, but was amazed to learn that she was much like her: a human/insect hybrid that could shift back and forth in forms. It was then that Rebecca offered her a chance to help them find Bartok, since he probably took off, and probably find a cure for her condition. Cassie thought about it, and knew she couldn’t fly or have the resources, she agreed to, and the two shook on it, as Cassie commented she was glad she had a sidekick. Though Rebecca commented she was the sidekick, as she had more experience with her Fly body. After that day, Cassie became Ant-Girl, a part-time sidekick/partner for Rebecca, as well as an ally for the M.O.N.S.ters, and would soon meet the Talbot Pack, and find Charlie again. Personality Despite her juvenile activity, Cassie is a girl… or woman of honor, good morals and justice (though to the point of being stubborn); it was this that led her to her break-in at the bank when it tried to foreclose her orphanage. Cassie's sense of honor also made her determined to go straight upon her release from juvenile hall, and only going back to criminal activities upon no other choice. She also tries not to show her caring side, as she’s more street tough; making sure she can’t get hurt, and lies that she doesn’t care. Cassie also had a drive to prove herself worthy, as she felt she didn't deserve the admiration of anyone that was dear to her… or Charlie. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Size Manipulation': Somehow for reasons that only Simon Bartok knows, Cassie while in her Ant-Girl form, is able to reduce herself to approximately the size of a normal ant. She still maintains her regular sized strength along with the Ant Strength and resilience when shrunk; while in reduced scale, this translates to granting her inhuman effort and exertion capabilities. Also, obtaining momentum and kinetic energy in small scale and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to normal size can result in a feat of inhuman effort and exertion, and therefore, momentarily give Cassie enhanced strength while in regular size. *'Superhuman Strength': While in her Ant-Girl body, whether regular size or small, she possesses superhuman strength due to her increased density, enabling her to take out multiple opponents of normal or gigantic size. Ant Manipulation: Through the use of her antennas, she can communicate with other ants, allowing her a rudimentary form of control or communication with them. *'Wall-Crawling': due to her mutation/transformation, she has generated tiny little insect hairs on her fingers, hands, toes, and feet, enabling her to scale walls and ceilings. This trait morphs in her Human Ant form into her clawed digits. *'Extra Arms': She has an extra set of arms that can fold in and out of her back, and have two claws used for grasping. *'Agility:' Thanks to her transformation, her reflexes have been increased to that of the level of a martial artist or Olympic gymnast. *'Heightened Senses': the hairs on her body enable her to sense sound much better even when in hair. Her eyes also enable her to see in every direction. The antennas she has are also rather sensitive, enabling her to pick up frequencies with them. *'Regeneration': Her healing factor enables her to heal much faster. Though it’s a bit unseen, as her ant shell is quite durable. *'Stamina': Beyond human, she doesn’t easily tire out as much as any normal human would for prolong periods of physical activity. This is due to the ant DNA’s recycling sugar-based organics to convert it into nonstop energy for its systems. Abilities *'Parkour Skills': Cassie is capable of acrobatic maneuvers, leaping across steep divides and climbing difficult structures. *'Expert Thief' *'Tinkerer': During her time alone, she read engineering books and fiddled with the electronics in the orphanage. This knowledge was useful when she was tinkering a way out of any kind of mechanical menace or engine. *'Expert Martial Artist' Relationships Cassie's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Tara Strong Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:M.O.N.S.ters